gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You Have More Friends Than You Know
You Have More Friends Than You Know ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Süße Träume, und wird von Blaine, Marley, Sam und Unique gesungen. Marley lädt die drei in die Aula ein, weil sie mit ihnen ihren selbst geschriebenen Song singen möchte. Sie will die drei damit aufheitern, da sie Wills Wut darüber, dass die New Directions mit seiner Songliste nicht einverstanden waren und ihm eine alternative präsentiert haben, am meisten abbekommen haben. Zu Beginn ist Marley noch nervös auf die Reaktionen der anderen, wird aber schnell beruhigt, wenn diese ohne große Einwände mit einsteigen. Während sie singen erscheint Mr. Schuester ebenfalls und hört ihnen zu. Blaine, Sam und Unique sind sich einig, dass der Song wundervoll ist und sie den anderen davon erzählen müssen. Marley wiederum entgegnet, dass Will deutlich gemacht hat, dass er keine selbst geschriebenen Songs möchte, welcher, nachdem er das gehört hat, weggeht. Das Original stammt von Jeff Marx und Mervyn Warren aus Marx' gleichnamigen Album "You Have More Friends Than You Know" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Marley: Mmm... Ohhh We feel, We hear, Your pain, Your fear But we're here, To say, Who you are, Is okay Blaine: And you don't have to go through this on your own You're not alone Marley: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Unique: Don't let go, give it time Sam und Unique: Take it slow Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow Unique (Sam): It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Be brave, Be strong You are loved, You belong Sam (Unique): Some day soon (Some day soon) You will see (You will see) Blaine: You're exactly Blaine und Unique: Who you're supposed to be Marley: And you don't have to go through this on your own (Unique: Ooh!) You're not (Unique: You're not!) Alone (Unique: You're not alone, oh, no) Marley mit Blaine, Sam und Unique: You have more friends than you know Some who surround you Some you are destined to meet You'll have more love in your life Don't let go Marley (Blaine, Sam und Unique): Give it time (Give it time) Take it slow (Take it slow) Those who love you the most (mit Blaine, Sam und Unique: May need more time to grow) It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay) You have more friends than you know Unique: Be who you are Learn to forgive Blaine und Unique: It's not about who you love Unique: But how, how you live! (Blaine: But how you live!) Unique: Ooooh! Blaine (und Unique) mit Marley und Sam: (You have more!) friends than you know (Unique: Than you know!) Some who surround you (Unique: Yeah!) Some you are destined (to meet) Blaine und Marley (Unique): You'll have more (More!) love in your life Sam und Unique (Alle): Don't let go, give it time (Give it time) Marley: Take it slow (Unique: Take it slow) Blaine und Marley: Those who love you the most (mit Unique: may need more time to grow) Sam: It's gonna be okay (Marley: It's gonna be okay) Sam mit Blaine, Marley und Unique: You have more friends than you.. Blaine, Marley und Sam: Know.. (Unique: Ooooh..) Unique: It's gonna be okay Trivia *Obwohl der Song als selbst geschrieben bezeichnet wird, stammt er eigentlich von Jeff Marx und Mervyn Warren für das It Gets Better-Projekt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose